Power Rangers Dino Charge (BTG Edition)
Power Rangers Dino Charge is a fan-made power rangers show by BenTheGangster, it is adapted from Kyoryuger Plot Long ago, a being named Zenowing traveled the cosmos, trying to find a good hiding spot for the 10 Energems, and he found a planet known as Earth. However, the evil Darkness Empire tracked his ship, and blasted it down. When Zenowing landed, he created the 11 DinoZords, which would awaken when someone bonded to the energems. He also created the Gaurdian Zords, made from dinosaurs including Allosaurus, Styracosaurus, Deinonychus and more. But the Darkness Empire landed on earth and fought the DinoZords and the Gaurdians. The Titano Zord fought well, but the evil Dark Spieces created Fortress to attack the Gaurdians. They fought ruthlessly, yet Fortress fossilized them. The Titano Zord became angry, and created the 13 Gaurdian Stones, which would awaken the Gaurdians when they were found, and used his forbidden final attack, the Titano Canon. It destroyed Dark Spieces and percied Fortress, then Fortress took the Titano Zord and took it underground to Lake Madou. 65 Million Years Later, the energems were found, and a team of heroes came together to stop the Darkness Empire's plot to ressurect Darkon. They are Power Rangers Dino Charge! Characters Main Rangers Auxilary Rangers Future Dino Rangers Allies Power Ranger Allies Darkness Empire The Darkness Empire is an evil army that wants to steal the energems and rule the universe. But there leader, Dark Spieces Darkon (now Evil Darkness God Darkon) was killed by the Titano Canon 65 million years ago, but they reawoke in the 21st century to revive Darkon and claim Earth as their own. * Darkon - The leader and creator of the Darkness Empire. ** Lord Chaos - The second in command and high priest of the Army of Darkness. *** Doomspiker - The Dark Ranger. *** Knight Fury - The Knight of Anger of the Darkness Army, used the power of the dark energem to stop his anger from getting out of hand until Snide stole it and later Heckyl took possession of it. *** Snide (formerly) - He was a loyal general of the Darkness Empire until he escaped his stone coffin and created his own empire. *** Poisandra (formerly) - The happy general of the Darkness Army. Joined the rangers when she realized Darkon wanted to kill everyone and make them sad. *** Curio (formerly) - The second happy general of the Darkness Army. Also joined the rangers when he realized Darkon's intentions. *** Wrench - The sad general of the Darkness Army and he rusts alot. Nothing more needs to be said. *** Screech - The new happy general of the Darkness Empire. Became official when Poisandra switched sides. *** Conductro - The new sad general of the Darkness Empire. Will become an official general when Wrench fully rusts and dies. **** Vivix - Vivix are the footsoldiers of the Darkness Empire and Snide's Army. They were created using the dark energem. ***** Giga Zorima - Giga Zorima are the giant version of the Vivix, they were designed to attack all nearby zords. **** Spikeballs - Spikeballs are the Elite Footsoldiers of the Darkness Empire and Snide's Army. They are stronger than Vivix and carry clubs as their weapons. **** Dark Prisoners - Dark Prisoners are the outlaws imprisoned by Chaos to help him steal the energems and ressurect Darkon. Snide's Army Snide's Army is one of the foes of the Dino Charge Rangers, it was created by Snide after he ran away from the Darkness Empire to take the energems for himself. He took some outlaws as his generals and created the rest. * Snide - He was a ferocious general of the Darkness Empire until he was freed from his dark stone coffin and decided to run away to make his own army. He stole the dark energem and kept it until Heckyl stole it so he could morph into the Dark Ranger. ** Halfbake - He was a prisoner in the Darkness Army until he was rescued by Snide to become a general. ** Loafer - Another prisoner of the Darkness Army who was rescued by Snide to become a general. ** Goldren - A general created by Snide with the dark energem made of gold. ** Zeltron - A general created by Snide with the dark energem made of Iron and Diamond. *** Vivix - Since Snide had the dark energem, he has control of the Vivix. Although he is unable to control the Giga Zorima without the Crystal of Darkness. *** Clone Spikeballs - Snide was able to snatch the Spikeballs DNA to create clones with a few improvements. **** Snide's Monsters Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Dino Charge Sword Blaster ** Dino Charge Morph Blaster ** Dino Charge Sword * Ptera Charge Morph Blaster * T-Rex Warrior Ultra-Blaster ** Dino Charge Morph Blaster ** T-Rex Warrior Morph Blaster * Titano Morph Blaster * Dark Morph Blaster * Titano Carnival Super Charge Ultra-Blaster ** Titano Morph Blaster ** Titano Carnival Super Charge Morph Blaster * Dark Carnival Mega Fury Ultra-Blaster ** Dark Morph Blaster ** Dark Carnival Mega Fury Morph Blaster * Ankylo Ultra SuperBlaster ** Dino Morph Blaster ** Ankylo SuperBlaster * Blaze Morph Blaster Multi Use Devices * Energems * Dino Chargers * Dino Com Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * Dino Spike ** T-Rex Chopper *** T-Rex Fang ***Para Chopper ** Triple Spike *** Stego Shield *** Raptor Claw *** Tricera Drill * Dino 4 Strike ** Spirit Ankylo Hammer ** Dino Wrecking Ball ** Plesio Rocket ** Titano Stretch Neck * Ptera Saber * Royal Pachy Punch * Titano Sword * Spino Boomerang Vehicles * Dino Cycle * Dark Cycle Zord System Main Combinations * Titano Charge UltraZord: T-Rex-Para-Stego-Raptor-Tricera Formation ** T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Stego-Tricera Formation *** T-Rex Charge Zord *** Stego Charge Zord *** Tricera Charge Zord ** Para Zord ** Raptor Zord ** Titano Charge Zord/Titano Charge MegaZord * Ptera Charge Zord/Ptera Charge MegaZord * Spino Charge MegaZord ** Spino Charge Zord ** Ankylo Charge Zord ** Pachy Charge Zord * Plesio Charge Zord/Plesio Charge MegaZord Alternate Combinations * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Stego-Raptor Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Para-Raptor Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Tricera-Ankylo Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Para-Stego Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Stego-Tricera-Ptera Formation * T-Rex Charge MegaZord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Pachy Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Ankylo Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Para Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Tricera Formation * Ptera Charge MegaZord: Para-Raptor Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: T-Rex-Pachy Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: Pachy Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: Para Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: Raptor Formation * Plesio Charge MegaZord: Ankylo Formation * Spino Charge MegaZord: Para-Raptor Formation Errors * The national logo shows "Dino SuperCharge" But the internation logo translates to "Dino Charge" ** It was probably the wrong picture, because there was a Dino SuperCharge logo saved for an upcoming sequel Episodes #The Dark Silver: Tyler finds the Red Energem and becomes the Red Ranger. But another ranger attacks him, and he happens to be the silver ranger. #Rise of the Blue Ranger: Logan becomes the Blue Ranger and the Silver Ranger returns more powerful than ever. #Jailbreak: A monster shows up and damages the energems, making the rangers rely on the zords and the Dino Batteries to be able to morph. As Chase and Logan are imprisoned. #TBA